Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed - The Ignition Point/Act II
UNFINALLY FINISHED! When Yamcha fires a Kamehameha at Super Android 60/30 fused into 80 was absorbs it. Super Android 80: Evil Copy. When Super Android 80 copy to the Evil Instant Transmission he disappears, when Future Gogeta was stopped. Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What the HFIL!? Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): It's not chocked off them! Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Chocked off? Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Chocked off that 11-years old Ben battled the Malware that first now! Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?! Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Near the Tennyson did! But he not did cannot tennyson, huh!? Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Stop that, people! (using X-Drives Auto-Tune he change form to Rath at Yamcha) RRRRAAAATTTTHHHH! Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): You cannot are change form?! Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Lemme tell ya something, Yamcha! Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Stupid, get out here. (smashing X-Drives Auto-Tune he change form to normal Future Gogeta) Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (when shocks and after charge up into Ascanced Super Saiyan form is learned) Yamcha (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What?! You have been Ascanced Super Saiyan!?? Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD X-Evolution Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (raises his hand to hold the ball) When appears at Super Android 80 he punching and kills Yamcha. Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD X-Evolution Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (charge up at Super Android 80 with after off) Super Android 80: Evil Galick Gun! (fires a Evil Galick Gun at Future Gogeta) Then, Super Android 80 fires a Evil Galick Gun at Future Gogeta with an explosion, and when Perodua Alza EZ HD 2 EXD X-Evolution Mode is destroyed and he died. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Gogeta!! Super Android 80 fires a Evil Galick Gun at Super Saiyan Gotenks after using X-Protect. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 2 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): I want cannot powerful more! (when explosion after reended) Then, after the Super Android 80 was looked at Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks was rebulit up to smoke cleared. Super Android 80: (fires a Evil Ki Blast at Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks was no effect) Perodua Alza EZ HD 3 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (wakes up and he flew at SSJ4 Gotenks) Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Another two hours? Perodua Alza EZ HD 3 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Yeah, it's so okay. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Thanks. When after fuses into Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (with Full-Powered Super Saiyan 3 Gogetenks) a new form. Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Wow, that's awesome.